Rivals
by DJMirnum
Summary: Adrien was pretty good at a lot of things but he's about to discover his own very familiar looking rival
1. Chapter 1

**Just was inspired by the part in Disney's 1998 version of the Parent Trap when the girls didn't like each other at first. I thought it'd be fun to see Adrien and Felix in this scenario. It'll be a three shot. Please enjoy it!**

It was a typical day at the sports camp Adrien was attending. He was dressed in his fencing suit and mask with his foil at the ready. The instructor gave the signal to engage and his opponent went on the offensive first. But Adrien used that against him and was able to parry and then strike at his opponent earning Adrien the win. His opponent removed the mask to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Touché," the boy cried.

Adrien had removed his mask and shook the boy's hand.

"Very good," congratulated Martin Jr., Assistant and son to the Head of the sports camp, Martin Sr. "The winner and still undefeated champ! Mr. Adrien Savant from Los Angeles! Now, do we have any challengers?" No one spoke up. "Oh come on, fellas let's not be damsels in distress."

"I'll give it a go," spoke a voice.

He was blonde and green eyed, and wore a tennis outfit with a rack in hand. He gave it to his friend went to suit up. Adrien had gotten some water and didn't see who his new opponent was yet. Adrien was in a plain white suit while his opponent wore a suit with a green chest plate. Both had already donned their masks and had foils in hand and faced each other.

"Fencers! En guarde! Begin!"

The match was the most intense one either had ever done. They both were not letting up. When one was about to strike, the other managed to block it or dodge it. They fought all across the camp, interfering with other groups activities. People stopped to watch and followed them not wanting to miss the action. It was like a scene from a movie. The two fencers made it to the pool still engaged with one another. The boy in the green suit noticed his opponent got distracted a bit and managed to strike before it could be parried. He might have forced the strike harder than intended since his opponent fell into the pool with a big splash.

"Oh, sorry! Here, let me help you," said the boy in the green suit holding out his hand.

Adrien righted himself in the water and saw the hand. A bit miffed that he lost and was wet, he smirked and grabbed the hand.

"No, let me help you!"

Adrien yanked the hand and pulled the other boy into the pool with a yelp. Their audience caught the spectacle and were quite amused by it.

"What did you do that for," yelled the boy in the green suit.

"Me?! You pushed me in," cried Adrien.

"I did not!"

The two had waded to the ladder of the pool to exit. The had their backs to each other and removed their masks and gloves; refusing to see each other. Martin Jr. approached them.

"Alright! That was quite the show boys! I think we got ourselves a new camp champ Mr. Felix Agreste from Paris, France! Okay guys, shake hands." They didn't move. Both feeling ticked off at the other. "Come boys, shake hands."

The two turned to face the other with an eye roll. What they both saw was a shock. They both had blond hair and green eyes, the same prominent features of their noses, cheekbones and chins. They quickly shook hands and retracted their hands back. The crowd was also amazed at how similar they looked. Adrien was starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention.

"Why is everyone staring," he asked nervously and looking around.

"Don't tell me you are blind? You don't see it," asked Felix astonished.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

"Resemblance," Adrien scoffed. "Between you and me?" Felix rolled his eyes. "Let me see," began Adrien. "Turn side ways." Felix did. "Now the other way." Felix did so. Adrien observed him both times. "Well, your ears are much bigger than mine." Felix rubbed an ear subconsciously. "Chin looks a bit small. Teeth are a little crooked, and whoa that nose!" Felix tried to hide his nose. "Much more pointy compared to mine but I know a great plastic surgeon back home, specializes in fixing beaks like yours."

By now, both boys group of friends stood with them. One of Felix's, a brown haired boy in a blue shirt, stepped up angrily.

"You want me to deck him for you?"

"Whoa, ease up there," smirked Adrien as if he wasn't afraid. "I'm not finished yet. You want to know the real difference between us is?"

"Let me see," smirked Felix. "I know how to fence and you don't. Or, I have class and you don't. Take your pick."

"You wanna run that by me again," snarled Adrien.

Martin Jr. blew his whistle, wanting to break up a potential fight.

"Okay boys, it's time to break this up. Adrien, I mean Felix, I mean! Whoa!"

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, both signaling that this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night that a group of the boys had congregated to someone's dorm room for a poker game. The boy leading it was Felix and he cleaned up big time.

"Sorry guys, two pair. Read 'em and weep," he sneered laying the cards down and taking the money from the pot.

Everyone groaned at how they were now out of money or items for collateral.

"So that's it? No more takers?"

Silence. And then.

"I'll give it a go," sneered a new voice.

Adrien walked in, tossing a wad in his hand. He looked rather smug.

"Take a seat Adrien," gestured Felix. "Five card draw, Aces and deuces are wild. $1 entry."

"Make it five," said Adrien as he sat down and opened the wad of cash and placed a $5 bill in the center.

Felix followed up with his own $5. The two kept up their poker faces. Each one was upping the ante at each turn. They exchanged a few cards here and there. The pot was growing and it got to the point where Felix had use his designer watch as collateral when Adrien raised the pot again. Soon, they both ended up being all in and they knew they had to show their hands. But Adrien got an idea.

"Say Felix, why don't we raise the stakes," he smirked.

"Go on."

"Loser has to jump into the pool after the game."

"Interesting."

"Butt naked," said Adrien wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone else in the room snickered.

"Sounds good to me. Start unzipping Adrien." Felix laid his hand down. "Straight in diamonds." It was a two though six of diamonds.

The rest of the boys whooped and whistled, thinking Felix had it. Felix smirked and Adrien smirked back.

"Wow, you're good Felix. But, just not good enough."

Felix's face fell.

"What?"

"In your honor, a Royal Flush," said Adrien in a snobbish tone.

He revealed his hand to be a ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of spades. Everyone then proceeded to the pool. Felix quickly stripped off his clothes while the guys whistled and hollered. Adrien told him to go to the other end of the pool. Once there, Felix looked over at Adrien. Adrien beamed and gave a thumbs up while Felix scowled. He then dove in with great precision.

"Grab his clothes," said Adrien.

He and his friends grabbed Felix's clothes and everyone ran off. Felix returned to the surface to see people clearing out. He got out of the pool and hurried to where he put his clothes only to find them missing. They left him with only his shoes.

"Fine," he growled. "If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin."

The next day, Kim, Nino and Adrien, riding on Kim's back, were heading back to their dorms after playing basketball.

"Did you guys see that layout? Man, I thought for sure it was going to go in," said Kim.

"Ugh! I am so tired," whined Adrien. "I am looking forward to getting back into my bed and sleeping till lunch."

Kim and Nino stopped in their tracks and Adrien slid down.

"That's so not happening, dude," said Nino.

"Why not," asked Adrien.

"That's why," said Nino pointing.

Adrien looked and his jaw dropped and eyes went wide. In the middle of the front lawn of their dormitory, their beds, dressers and other things were laid out. Their clothes seemed to have been thrown into a muddy pit.

"No freakin' way," Adrien growled.

The rest of the day had the three of them moving their stuff back into the room and washing their clothes. Adrien could have sworn he saw Felix nearby, smirking and probably laughing an evil laugh. Adrien knew he had to get him back. Maybe not tonight when he would probably be expecting it.

 **Who wouldn't want to see the poker game and pool scene either animated or in comic form?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Adrien, Nino and Kim snuck to the room where Felix shared with three other people, the joys of being rich and choosing what kind of room you could get. Nino picked the lock of their dorm and they all got to work. They had things like honey, shaving cream, markers and a giant tub of chocolate pudding to name a few. They worked quietly getting everything set up and even had a special surprise just for Felix. Once they finished, they quickly and quietly rushed back to their dorm. Morning came at the blaring of Felix's alarm clock. He silenced it quickly so his roommates wouldn't get mad at him. It wasn't his fault for being an early riser, his father at home drilled it into him. He opened his eyes and focused on the room around him. He noticed something wasn't right. The room was covered in strings and when he stepped onto the floor, it felt sticky and it oozes between his toes. Felix looked down and saw the substance and wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him; maple syrup.

"What the," Felix yelled, not caring if his roommates woke up.

Soon, they all began to stir. One guy had shaving cream all over his face and on his sheets. Another had woken up with honey all over him. The third guy had drawings all over his face and his hair was colored neon pink and styled in spikes. They all struggled with the mess of trying to navigate their room. Meanwhile, Kim, Nino and Adrien were hiding in the stairwell watching a video feed that Nino set up on his phone so they could watch the results of their prank. They cackled quietly at their suffering and didn't even notice someone coming up the stairs. It was Martin Sr and Martin Jr.

"Good morning gentlemen," said Martin Sr.

"Morning Martin's," the boys respond casually. It took them a second to realize it. "MARTIN'S!"

The Martins stopped in the hallway and Martin Sr. spoke into his megaphone.

"Surprise inspection! Attention!"

Adrien, Nino and Kim raced up the stairs and stopped at the entrance to the stairs. To their horror, the Martin's stopped in front of the room they pranked.

"Later bro," said Kim running away.

"Yeah, later," said Nino following Kim.

Leaving Adrien to handle this, he quickly jumped in front of the Martin's and blocked the door.

"Wait! Martin you do not want to go in there! One of the guys got sick and made a huge mess in there!"

"Well, if someone is sick I have to go in," said Martin Sr.

But Adrien wouldn't move, part he didn't want the Martin's to see the mess and to not have the bucket of chocolate pudding coming down.

"Adrien, move aside," said Martin Jr.

"Trust me! You don't want to go in! He's highly contagious," cried Adrien.

Meanwhile, Felix could hear what was happening outside and noticed the string going through the door. He smirked evilly and opened the door and poked his head out.

"Excuse me, hello. Everything's quite fine in here actually. Unless of course Mr. Savant has something he doesn't want you to know about." Felix flicked his gaze to the bucket while Adrien scowled at Felix. "Really, open the door and see for yourself."

"Alright Adrien, please move," said Martin Sr. pushing Adrien aside and opening the door.

In doing so, the bucket of pudding came crashing down and covered Martin Sr. Martin Jr. tried to push his father out of the way but that caused Martin Sr. to slip on the soap that was at the front door and crash into a wall. Martin Jr. stumbled in and slipped as well. The two men struggled to get their footing and Martin Sr. reached out to grab something and that made Adrien panic.

"No! Don't pull that!"

Martin Sr. grabbed a stuffed animal on a string and pulled. It made the ceiling fan turn on and white feathers snowed down. Felix growled and covered his face and as well as Adrien.

"Feathers?! Really," snarled Felix and he began to sneeze due to his allergy.

"I told you it was a mess in here," Adrien said sheepishly and he too began to sneeze because of his allergy.

"Well you'd know all about that since it was you," yelled Felix.

"YOU," yelled Martin Sr. at Adrien. "AND YOU," he yelled again at Felix. "PACK YOUR BAGS!"

Kicked out; that was their punishment. And on top of that, Felix had to help Adrien clean up the mess Adrien and his friends prank made. The injustice of it was aggravating but that wasn't the worse part. Felix was forced to share a room with Adrien when they learned their rides where coming to fetch them the next morning. Their beds were on opposite sides of the room. Adrien was already lying down wanting to sleep but the light was on. Felix was still awake, sitting on his bed writing in his journal. He saw Adrien tossing and turning and just shook his head. Adrien, feeling tired and cranky, saw the light switch by his bed, sat up and flicked it off. Now the room was nice and dark and he could finally sleep; that is until the light turned on again. Felix also had a light switch by his bed and he quickly flicked it on. Adrien huffed and looked over at Felix who went back to writing. Adrien once again flicked the switch off and was just about to lay back down when the light came on. Adrien glared at Felix who in turn glared back. The two began to flick the switch on and off until they got tired.

 **I think I figured out a way to extend the story. Don't know about the direction yet; we'll see**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Martin's escorted the two boys to the main gate to wait for their rides. A cab soon arrived and when Felix saw who got out of the car, he paled.

"Oh no," he squeaked.

"What, what's wrong? Is it your dad," asked Adrien who was reading a comic.

"Worse."

A small girl with raven colored hair in pig tails marched forward. Her pink capris with white shirt and black blazer would give you the impression of someone who was sweet and innocent. But the expression on her face she wore was fury and it scared Felix and Adrien when he looked up; startled at how blue her eyes were.

"What is wrong with you Felix," she yelled. "I cannot believe you got kicked out of sports camp after you begged your father to let you come!"

Felix had to take a step back when she got in his face.

"Does father know," he asked hesitantly.

"No, he doesn't," she said. "You got very lucky that I took that call and he didn't."

"Hi," said Adrien.

Both Felix and the girl turned to him. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Adrien, this is Marinette. Marinette, Adrien."

Adrien gave the girl a wink and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," she said briefly and focused back on Felix leaving Adrien stumped. "Come on Felix; I got us some rooms at a hotel. I figured we'd hang around here until the end of the camp so your father doesn't know."

"Really? But what about your work?"

"I can design anywhere and I'm overdue for a vacation. Now, let's go," said Marinette as she grabbed Felix's hand and dragged him to the cab.

Adrien watched the tiny girl pull on the much taller than her guy and chuckled. He saw their cab pull away only to see another one pull up. Adrien was nervous as to who came to get him, but when he saw who it was he felt his stomach drop.

"Oh, crap. Heheh, h-hey Bridgette!"

Bridgette was also a raven haired colored girl with pigtails. She wore jean shorts, white shirt and black jacket. Her blue eyes narrowed at him and she stomped her way over.

"Don't you 'hey Bridgette' me! What's this about you going and getting yourself kicked out of camp after you promised your mother you would behave?! You better thank your lucky stars that she didn't get that call!"

"Does Tikki know, too," Adrien asked worriedly.

"No, Tikki doesn't know either. Otherwise she would have told your mother about it."

"Please! Please don't say anything!"

"Why? What do I get out of it?"

"I'll do your chores the rest of the summer?"

Bridgette just looked at him like he grew two heads.

"Ha! You? Clean? Please, I've seen your room."

"Okay, I'm not the best at it but come on! Help me out here!"

Bridgette thought for a moment and then smirked.

"Alright, you will do my chores for the rest of the summer in addition to being my male model."

"What?"

"I need a male figure for my designs. I was saving for a male dummy, but now I have you so my problem is solved," she smirked. "And besides, you should be used to it by now."

"But, you like to prick people," Adrien whined.

"Only if you don't cooperate and do something I don't like," Bridgette said narrowing her gaze. Adrien gulped and accepted his fate.

"So, what now? If I go home now, mom will find out," cried Adrien.

"Relax Goldie; I got us some rooms at a hotel nearby. We can just stay here until last day of camp so Tikki and your mom won't find out."

"But, don't you have work?"

"Tikki said I needed a long vacation after the snafu that happened at the house."

"What?! What kind of 'snafu'?"

"Long story, I might tell you later. Let's go."

Bridgette dragged Adrien to the cab and quickly sped off to the hotel. They arrived, ready to just sit back and relax. Bridgette went over to the reception desk while Adrien stood in the lobby. He did a double take when he saw a familiar blonde guy. The other blonde guy also did a double take. Soon, they were glaring at each other.

"You," they both cried. "You're staying at this hotel?! Stop copying me!"

"Adrien," questioned Bridgette.

"Felix," asked Marinette.

The two girls turned and saw each other.

"Marinette," gasped Bridgette.

"Bridgette," shrieked Marinette.

The two girls squealed in delight and hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long," cried Marinette.

"I know! I can't believe how much you've grown! And I love the outfit! Did you make it?"

"Yes I did," beamed Marinette.

"How do you two know each other," asked Adrien.

"We're cousins," said Bridgette. "How do you two know each other?"

"He got me kicked out," they both cried out, pointing to the other. "No, I didn't! Stop that!"

"Okay seriously, enough with the twin thing," said Marinette. She then turned to Bridgette. "Say, you wanna stay in my room? We have loads to catch up on."

"Oh totally! Here Adrien, you and Felix take our room, I'll be with Mari here."

Bridgette shoved her two keys to Adrien while she and Marinette walked away giggling and the two boys fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys finally managed to make it to the room, despite all the glaring and fighting they did. Both tried to get to the elevator first, get on the elevator, pushing the floor button, getting off the elevator and getting to the room first. Now, they were fighting over who would open the door.

"Move it, Grumpy," snarled Adrien.

"Get out of my way, Sunflower," sneered Felix.

The two both had their key cards out trying to fit it into the slot. Felix got an idea and began to tickle Adrien's armpit.

"Hey! HAHAHAHAHA! No fair!"

Felix managed to get his card in and open the door. He rushed in to claim the bed closest to the window. Adrien huffed in behind him.

"Dude! I wanted the bed by the window!"

"Too bad, I got here first," shrugged Felix and couldn't help but smirk in victory.

"Whatever! I'm taking a shower."

Adrien stormed off into the bathroom, leaving Felix alone for a bit. He liked it that way, but he had to admit that having Adrien around was a bit comforting. He had someone to banter with and wasn't put off by his attitude. The roommates at camp seemed to have kept their distance but they still hung around with him. Maybe this rivalry wasn't worth it; Felix thought he could at least make an effort to be civil with the guy. He started writing in his journal to help him clear his head and get his thoughts down. Something Marinette suggested when he blew up on her once. Felix had a bad habit of bottling things up only to explode later. Marinette gave him the journal and told him to write all his thoughts and feelings down in it. He didn't have to show it to anyone if he didn't want to. It became very therapeutic for him. He then heard Adrien come out of the bathroom in just gym shorts and a towel around his neck.

"Shower's free," Adrien said.

"Thanks."

Felix finished his entry and put the journal away. A shower sounded like a good idea. Felix gathered his toiletries and stepped into the bathroom; it looked like a war zone. Dirty clothes and towels scattered the floor, puddles blotted the tiles, the sink cluttered with Adrien's things. Felix's eye twitched in irritation; the guy was a neat freak and seeing the bathroom in this state set him off.

"Seriously?!"

Felix slammed the door as Adrien chuckled. He had to admit, messing with someone as stuffy as Felix was fun. He didn't care if the guy had a stick up his butt, Felix had a wit that could match his. Adrien felt it was his mission now to make Mr. Grumpy Cat laugh at least some point before they had to go their separate ways. And if being annoying did it, so be it. Adrien looked over the hotel's brochure and saw they had an arcade here. Curious to see what it looked like, he quickly changed. By the time he was done, Felix came out.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"There's an arcade in this hotel. Gonna check it out," Adrien said. "You wanna come with?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Marinette were sitting on the bed catching up with each other and telling embarrassing stories about Adrien and Felix.

"No way! He really wore that," shrieked Marinette.

"I'm not kidding! He was so adorable in that Sailor Moon outfit! He did get weird looks from some people but, since I was his Tuxedo Mask, I made quick work of kids who teased him," said Bridgette.

"What is your relationship with Adrien," asked Marinette. "How long have you known him?"

"Oh for years. He's like a little brother to me. I work at his home in LA as a part time maid. I'm actually working on getting into the fashion world as a designer."

"Really? I'm interning at Agreste Fashions in Paris," said Marinette.

"Oh, I would love to work for Mr. Agreste! He's the reason I got interested in fashion!"

"Well, next time he's ready to take on more interns I'll let you know."

"Thats great! Say, what about you and Felix? How do you know him," asked Bridgette blushing a bit.

"Oh, I met him when I started my internship. He model's for Mr. Agreste. He's like my best friend, probably the closest thing I have to a brother." Marinette then smirked. "Why Bridgette? Are you smitten by him?"

"N-no! I am not!"

Bridgette blushed even more and Marinette laughed. Back in the arcade, Felix and Adrien took in the sights and sounds. Lights flickered and machines beeped and squealed. It was a typical looking arcade. Adrien eyed the basketball game and nudged Felix.

"How's your jump shot," Adrien smirked.

"What?"

"Basketball. You in?"

Felix eyed the machine; he also smirked.

"Best two out of three," asked Felix.

"You're on."

Adrien and Felix stepped up and began to play. Each one making their shot. At the end of the round, their scores were tied.

"Another," they both stated.

They both played and the results were the same, their scores were tied. Both were starting to get frustrated. They played again and halfway through, Adrien bumped Felix and that caused Adrien to get ahead while Felix missed a couple of shots. Felix glared at his opponent. When the game ended, Felix lost and Adrien won.

"You cheated," growled Felix.

"You're just mad cause I won," snickered Adrien.

"By cheating!"

"I slipped."

Adrien walked away smiling to himself leaving Felix seething. The next thing Adrien felt was a push and then falling to the floor. Adrien whipped his head around and saw a smug looking Felix.

"I slipped," he stated.

Adrien lunged at Felix.


	6. Chapter 6

Bridgette and Marinette decided to go get some dinner and wanted to ask the boys if they would join them. When they noticed that they didn't answer the door to their room, they messaged them; neither received a response. The girls went down to the lobby and saw that there was a commotion down the hallway to the arcade. The girls went to the arcade to see a crowd of people. Bridgette approached someone.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Two boys got into a fight. I'm not sure about what though."

Marinette and Bridgette pushed their way through and saw a sad sight. Hotel security had Adrien and Felix in their holds and separated. Both boys were glaring at each other.

"Just admit that you cheated," growled Felix.

"I admit to nothing," spat Adrien.

"That's because you are nothing!"

"You wanna go, Grumpy?!"

"Bring it Sunflower!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone went silent as all eyes went to the girls who just shouted.

"You idiots! You can't go one second without trying to one up the other," yelled Marinette.

"But he started it," whined Felix.

"I did not," yelled Adrien.

"Adrien, shut up," snapped Bridgette. "We are very sorry officers, we will handle these losers properly."

"Very well. These two are banned from the arcade for the rest of their stay," remarked the head of security.

"We understand sir, and we can assure you that these two will be on their best behavior from now on," said Bridgette narrowing her eyes.

The two boys gulped as they were released from the security officers. Marinette went over to Felix and Bridgette went over to Adrien. Each girl grabbed an ear and the two boys yelped in pain.

"Owowowowow," they both whined.

They were dragged out of the arcade and up to their room in humiliation. The girls made their way to the door.

"Felix, give me your key," demanded Marinette.

Felix pulled it from his pocket and gave it to her. Once she unlocked it, the door was forced open and the two boys were shoved in.

"Hey, what's with the harsh treatment," asked Adrien.

"Zip it, Goldilocks," said Marinette.

"Oh, real original," he said with an eyeroll.

"Do you have a death wish," hissed Felix.

"What," asked Adrien.

"You don't sass Marinette," Felix spat out.

"What she gonna do?"

Adrien turned and smirked at her. She was already red in the face with fury, but then he winked and that set her off. Adrien didn't know how fast a girl her size could move and how strong she could be. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground in a full Nelson.

"Would you like to know what else I'm gonna do," she asked menacingly while tightening her hold.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Please, let me go!"

Marinette grinned and let him go.

"I warned you," said a smug Felix.

"Felix," warned Marinette.

Said boy turned his head away from her.

"Now, this rivalry, or whatever pissing contesting you two got going on has to stop and I mean right now," said Bridgette. "I certainly will not tolerate it."

"Me either for that matter," added Marinette.

"So what now," the two boys stated.

They glared at each other again.

"I swear, are you sure you guys aren't twins or something," asked Bridgette.

"Ha! Me?! Related to this stiff," huffed Adrien.

"As if I could be related to such an uncouth barbarian," snorted Felix.

"Aw thanks man," smiled Adrien.

"That wasn't a compliment you dolt!"

"Be quiet," cried Marinette. "You two are giving me a headache."

Bridgette thought for a moment and then came up with a plan.

"Okay, here's the deal. You two will stay here in your room until you guys can be nice to one another. You will have no keys and you can't call for room service."

Bridgette forced Adrien to give her his key while Marinette took the hotel phone by unhooking the receiver.

"We will check on your progress in an hour. Please try not to kill each other," said Bridgette.

Both she and Marinette left. The two blondes just looked at one another and narrowed their eyes. Felix got up, went to his bed, pulled out his journal and began to write. Adrien sighed and went over to his backpack and pulled his 3DS out. He laid down on his bed and began to play whatever game he last played.

 **Finally got this part done. I stretched this out as long as I could. But now we are on the road to reconciliation**


	7. Chapter 7

It was quiet; unless you count the noise from Adrien's game. Felix tolerated it while writing in his journal. He wrote more about how he was feeling and how Adrien contributed to it. He was about to start a new paragraph when he heard a groan.

"Are you kidding me," Adrien growled.

"What?"

"My battery died and I lost all my progress!" He rummaged through his bag nearby and groaned again. "And I forgot my charger; great!"

Adrien chucked the device back in his bag and pulled out his phone. He texted a few people until he realized something. Felix reminded him of himself at some point; stiff and unresponsive. He probably didn't have a lot of friends, well except maybe that Marinette girl. Boy, was she cute and fiesty. Where was he going with this? Oh yeah, friends or lack there of for Felix. If Adrien didn't have Nino, he'd be lost. So, Adrien was going to be Felix's Nino, whether he liked it or not. So how was he going to do it? Well, the same way Nino got him; food.

"Hey, you hungry," Adrien asked.

Felix just looked at him.

"You know we can't leave without a way to get back in and we can't call room service," Felix deadpanned.

"I know, I know. But, I have something that you might like," said Adrien as he looked through his bag.

Felix was a bit curious now and was surprised when he saw a familiar blue package.

"Are those," asked Felix.

"Oreos? You bet! You want some?"

"I shouldn't."

"You sure? They're double stuffed," Adrien sing-songed.

"Well," Felix faltered a bit. He was a sucker for those things. Marinette knew it and would sneak some to him when his father and assistant weren't looking. "I normally eat them with peanut butter."

And that was true, he discovered that by accident and he was hooked on them. It was a guilty pleasure for him.

"You serious," cried Adrien. "I do, too!"

Adrien pulled a jar of Jiffy peanut butter.

"No way! Marinette thinks it's weird."

"Bridgette does as well."

The two boys settled on the floor with the cookies and peanut butter jar between them.

"So, how do you know Marinette? Are you and her like," asked Adrien, unsure of what to say.

"Like what," asked a confused Felix.

"Like, going out?"

Felix nearly choked on his cookie. Then he laughed.

"Are you kidding?! She's like a sister to me! Plus she works for my dad as an intern, and I make it a point to not date people in my dad's company." Felix then smirked. "Why? You like her?"

Adrien turned red and stuffed an Oreo in his mouth, much to Felix's amusement. After Adrien finished eating, he asked his own question.

"What kind of company does your dad own?"

"He's a fashion designer; he's headquartered in Paris. What does your dad do?"

Adrien's smile fell.

"I never knew my dad. It's just been me, my mom, Bridgette and Tikki."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," said Felix. "What happened?"

"Mom said that they split after I was born." There was a brief pause till Adrien changed topics. "My mom owns art gallery's. She's even painted a few pieces herself. What does your mom do?"

Felix's face also fell into a somber expression.

"I don't know my mother. My father and she split right after I was born. For a while, it was me and him. Then his fashion career took off and soon Plagg, Nathalie, Gorilla and Marinette came along."

"Are you involved with your dad's business," asked Adrien.

"Yeah, I model," sighed Felix.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really. I'm only doing it to make my dad happy. Funny thing is that Plagg knew my dad and my mom before I came along. He says my dad changed and not in a good way." A heavy atmosphere settled between them, so Felix tried to lighten things up. "What about you?"

"I help out in the galleries at times. But, art's not my thing. I prefer science; physics to be exact."

"Same here. Isn't weird how similar we are?"

"You mean other than our looks? Yeah, I guess you're right. How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 on September 15th."

"What?! That's my birthday, too!"

"Really?"

The two went quiet; both seemed to have the same thought but didn't know if they should say it. Unable to take the silence, they whipped their gazes to each other.

"10 AM September 15th, 2000," they both spoke.

They were shocked that they both said it. It was too perfect; no way could it be coincidental. To be born at the same time on the same date.

"There's no way, this is impossible," said Felix.

"Yeah; pure coincidence," said Adrien.

But neither could help the nagging feeling in their brains that maybe, this wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys separated themselves again, trying to process everything. They were both looking at something. Felix stared down in his journal, at the first page. It was a picture of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes with a soft smile. It was his mother. He found it when he was little hidden away in his father's desk. His father allowed him to keep it. The only thing was it appeared ripped; right down the middle. Adrien had his own picture, a man with light blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He seemed serious but you could see a small smile on his face. He looked strong, a commanding presence. He admired it, and he was sure that's why his mother seemed to love it at one point. His was also ripped down the middle. What went wrong, Adrien wondered. What happened to them to cause them to split and how come she never told his father about him? The boys looked up at the same moment and noticed what was in their hands.

"Is that your," began Adrien.

"Yeah. And that picture is," asked Felix.

"Yeah. Is yours whole?"

"No, it's been ripped."

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle."

The two went silent again. They both stood up and faced each other.

"I'm scared," whispered Felix.

"Why," asked Adrien.

"This could change everything and I don't know what will happen."

"I'm scared, too. But, we can't let that stop us. On the count of three, we show them to each other," smiled Adrien.

"One, two, three," they said and showed their pictures.

Both boys gasped and eyes went wide.

"That...that's my dad," Felix chocked out.

"And that's my mom," Adrien cried out happily. "Do you have any idea what this means?! You're my brother!"

"I...I have a brother," Felix wondered aloud, unable to comprehend it. Then, it hit him and he smiled brightly. "I have a brother!"

The two hugged each other. Adrien was an emotional mess now. Crying happy tears while Felix kept his emotions in check.

"I'm not an only child! I have a brother! This is the greatest day of my life," yelled Adrien happily.

"Not only that," said Felix pulling back. "We're twins," he beamed.

"Aw man, Bridgette was right. She'll never let me live it down."

"Speaking of which, we should let them know what's happening."

Meanwhile in the girls room, Bridgette's phone suddenly went off. When she picked it up and noticed the caller ID, her eyes went wide.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It's Tikki!"

Bridgette answered and a shrill voice was heard.

"Where are you," it cried.

"Huh?!"

"Answer me now!"

"I'm taking that vacation like you suggested."

"Is Adrien with you?!"

"Uh, n-no! He's at camp!"

"Don't lie to me Birdgette; I know he got kicked out for bad behavior."

"How did you find out?!"

"Someone at the camp called and said they were charging us for damages done to a dorm room he trashed," said Tikki angrily.

"Okay, yes he's here with me. I intercepted the first call and came and got him. We were gonna stay until the last day at camp so you and Aunt Emily wouldn't find out."

"Very well, sit tight, I'll be on the next flight out."

"What?! Why?!"

"You are going to tell the truth and I'm taking you two home. Text me the hotel you are at."

"Okay, see you soon."

Once Bridgette hung up, she began to text her the hotel information. Then, Marinette's phone went off. Her face was shocked at well.

"Oh crap baskets!"

"What?"

"It's Plagg! Felix's personal assistant!"

When she answered, an angry voice was heard.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Plagg! Calm down!"

"Why did I get a call about damages done to a dorm room that Felix was in?! And why did he get kicked out?!"

"Look, I don't have the full story on that. I'll talk to him and get back with you."

"Don't bother! I'm flying out first thing!"

"How do you know where we are?!"

"I checked the transactions on the credit card. And you better have the truth ready."

Plagg hung up and Marinette was at a loss. The two girls looked at each other.

"We need to warn them," they spoke together.

Both girls began texting the guys. They felt their phones vibrate. Both had gotten the same message.

Marinette: We have a problem!

Bridgette: we got a situation!

Felix: What's wrong?

Adrien: What's up?

Marinette: Plagg is coming! He knows!

Bridgette: Tikki is on her way and she knows!


	9. Chapter 9

Both boys turned to each other with scared expressions.

"Oh crap," they both said.

"I can't believe Tikki's coming! I'd rather face my mother than her," whined Adrien.

"Ugh, don't get me started on Plagg. I like the guy, he's cool but not someone you cross."

"Wait, did you say Plagg," asked Adrien.

"Yeah...hold on, you mentioned Tikki?"

"Do you know them," they asked at the same time.

"Okay, we need to stop doing that," said Felix.

"Why? I think it's cool. And to answer your question, Tikki has a long distance boyfriend who currently lives in France. She doesn't get to see him much but I've heard her mention his name was Plagg and he's overly fond of Camembert cheese."

"Plagg has a girlfriend he doesn't see much either. He mentioned she has a big sweet tooth, cookies especially."

"You don't think," wondered Adrien.

"That your live in maid and my PA are together? Yes, I do. And we can use that to our advantage," smirked Felix.

Then, they heard their door opening and Marinette and Bridgette rushed in.

"Did you get our texts," they cried.

"You sure you two aren't twins," teased Adrien.

"Are you," teased Marinette back.

"Actually we are. Turns out, his dad is my dad and my mom is his mom," beamed Adrien throwing an arm around Felix's neck.

The girls were stunned, seeing them actually hugging each other. This was a weird day all around. The twin boys showed the girls the pictures to further prove it.

"This is incredible," awed Bridgette.

"What are the odds," smiled Marinette.

"Here's the cool thing, we were born at the same time," cried Adrien.

"That's impossible, twins are born usually a minute or two apart. They probably told you it was the same time. So one of you is a minute older than the other," said Bridgette.

"Me! I'm the oldest," yelled Adrien.

"No way, I'm more mature and responsible so I'm older," countered Felix.

"That's debatable," snickered Marinette.

"What's that supposed to mean," Felix growled.

"Need I remind you of that incident in Milan," she brought up slyly.

"Don't you dare!"

"What happened," asked Adrien and Bridgette excitedly.

"Mr. Mature and Responsible here got himself lost and cried like a baby."

"But, I'm sure he was just a kid," stated Brigette.

"It happened last month," deadpanned Marinette.

Bridgette and Adrien snickered and then burst into laughter.

"Oh ha ha! Let's all laugh at Mr. Model," said an angry Felix.

"Oh relax, Grumpy. We're just having fun with ya," smiled Adrien patting his brother on the back.

"It was a stressful day and I was at my limit! Kind of like how today is!"

"Alright, alright, leave the poor boy alone," cooed Bridgette and smiled sweetly at Felix.

For some reason, Felix turned red.

"So, what do we do about Tikki and Plagg? Knowing them, they will want to return home as soon as they get us," asked Marinette.

Adrien paced back and forth until, his eyes lit up.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"Oh great, the last time you had a 'brilliant idea' involved you getting your tongue stuck to a pole last winter in Colorado," said Bridgette rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious! I am a total genius. Felix, you want to know who mom is right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"And I am dying to know dad. So here's my idea." Adrien paused for dramatic effect. "Felix and I switch places."

The three of them looked at Adrien like he grew two heads. Then they laughed.

"What," Adrien pouted.

"Adrien, I don't know if you realize this but, we are completely and totally 100 percent different," Felix said between his laughter.

"So, what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. I can do you already!" Adrien slicked his hair back and did his best Felix impression. "Come on guys, this is my only chance to meet my dad!"

"Well, the truth is you know," said Marinette. "If they switch, sooner or later they will have to un-switch them. And then, they would have to meet again."

"Yeah, see I knew you'd agree with me, Princess," smirked Adrien.

"Since when I'm your Princess," she asked quirking her eyebrow up.

"Today if you'd like," he said getting into her face.

Marinette took on an annoyed expression and pushed his face away with her finger on his nose.

"So how are we going to go about this," asked Bridgette.

"Well, I think it's best from the beginning," stated Felix.

For the next few hours, the twins began teaching each other how to best act like the other. From mannerisms to how they walked and talked, they made sure they knew everything about the other. The only thing left was to give them similar haircuts. Felix had his hair a bit longer than Adrien's so, Bridgette decided to cut it. She and Felix were in the bathroom with him sitting in front of the sink.

"You sure you know what you are doing," asked a nervous Felix.

"Don't worry, I got this," she smiled.

Marinette and Adrien stood by and watched.

"Does she really," Marinette asked Adrien.

"Ummmm," he answered.

Bridgette got to work, constantly looking over at Adrien making sure she had the length right. Finally she was done and stepped back.

"Have a look."

Felix turned and gaped at his now short hair. Adrien stepped forward to compare.

"This is so scary," Felix said.

"My friend, you've never looked better," beamed Adrien.

"I don't know about you but I think we should get some dinner now and then plan our attack before Tikki and Plagg show up," said Bridgette.

 **Hooray! An update! Sorry this took so long!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Tikki arrived to the hotel Bridgette said she and Adrien were at. A few quick messages had them meet in the lobby. Tikki sat on a couch while Felix and Bridgette hid in a corner. Felix was wearing Adrien's clothes.

"Moment of truth," said Bridgette.

"You sure about this," Felix whispered.

"No, let's go."

Felix and Bridgette walked over to greet the average height, red haired woman with bright blue eyes, in a bright red dress.

"She sure likes red," stated Felix.

"It's the only color she wears other than black and other shades of red," Bridgette whispered.

Tikki looked up to see the two of them approach her. She stood up quickly.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase. Why did Adrien get kicked out? Why did you Bridgette think it was a good idea to handle this yourself? And finally; who is this?"

"Um, it's me. Adrien," said Felix.

Tikki eyed him carefully.

"No, this isn't Adrien. Your face seems a bit more narrow, the eyes are too close to together. Nose and chin have more of a point and the cheek bones are more defined. Plus you are super skinny, seriously boy, eat something. Now, I will admit, you got a fairly decent lookalike and most people would be able to buy it but I've known Adrien for years and you young man, are not him."

Felix and Birdgette just stood there shocked. It was amazing how well she saw through them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I think I'm just gonna go," said Felix as he tried to escape.

He was quickly stopped when the woman grabbed his collar.

"Not so fast. Now, both of you are going to tell me where Adrien is and I mean right now," demanded an angry Tikki.

Both Felix and Bridgette gulped. Meanwhile, Plagg was sitting at the hotel's restaurant having a drink. He wore a black suit with a green tie. Black hair slicked back and his pale skin stood out against the black and his bright green eyes always looked like he was analyzing something. Adrien and Marinette were a few feet away from his table and at his back.

"Okay, you ready," asked Marinette.

"Ready as I'll ever be," answered Adrien wearing an outfit of Felix's.

They walked over to Plagg.

"Hey Plagg," greeted Marinette. "How was your flight?"

"I don't have time for your idle chit chat. What's going on and who is this supposed to be," asked Plagg gesturing to Adrien.

"Plagg, you know it's me. Can we just get home now and try not to let father know," said an exasperated Adrien.

"Look, I know Felix and you most certainly are not him. Your face is too round, eyes too bright and you actually have some meat on your bones. You sound not nearly brooding enough and your posture is wrong. You might have been able to fool some but not me."

Marinette and Adrien couldn't believe that Plagg knew it was a lie. The look on their faces all but confirmed it for the man.

"Well it seems I've wasted enough of your time already so, I'll be going now."

Adrien tried to make a quick exit but a chilling voice cut through.

"Stop." Adrien did. "Get over here now." Adrien turned and slowly walked up to the man who was scowling and crossing his arms. "Now, let's try this again. Who are you and where is Felix?"

Adrien sighed. "I'm Adrien."

Felix took a deep breath. "I'm Felix."

Both Tikki and Plagg were shocked. They couldn't believe it.

"You are," cried Tikki.

"You're kidding right," asked Plagg.

"Nope, it's true," smiled Adrien.

"That's the honest truth," said Felix.

Tikki actually started tearing up.

"Tikki? Are you okay," asked Bridgette.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just remembering when he was born. 6 pounds 11 ounces," she choked out, tears now freely falling. "Can I hug him?!" Felix opened his arms and Tikki grabbed him. "Oh you're so big! And handsome!"

Tikki continued to wail and they were loud enough to get a certain man's attention.

"I know that cry," Plagg said as he rushed out of the restaurant.

Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other and then followed behind. The three of them went to the lobby to see Tikki giving Felix a bear hug.

"Tikki," cried Plagg.

Tikki quickly let Felix go and turned to see Plagg before her.

"Minou," she shouted.

"Coccinelle," he replied by opening his arms.

The woman ran and leaped into his arms. While the two embraced, the four teenagers reconvened.

"So, are we still in trouble," asked Marinette.

"This could be a good thing," said Bridgette.

"Yeah, with Tikki so happy to see not only Felix but Plagg as well, she might be more forgiving," smiled Adrien.

"Right, and with Plagg getting to see Tikki, he might be more inclined to loosen up a bit," said Felix.

"Oh, you all are still in trouble," said Tikki.

The teenagers jumped and turned to see both Plagg and Tikki smiling and still in each other's arms.

"We still need to know the whole story but my little Cookie Heart and I want some time alone so, be expecting to tell us at dinner tonight," said Plagg as he lead the two of them away.

"Well, anyone want to head to the pool," asked Bridgette.

In a hotel room, Plagg and Tikki sat cuddled on a couch.

"I've missed you kitty," sighed Tikki playing with his tie.

"I've missed you as well, Sweets."

"What were the chances of those two boys meeting each other?"

"Pretty big, but I have to say it's miraculous. How's Adele?"

"She's well. The gallery will be hosting an exposition by the end of the summer. Featuring a new and upcoming artist. How is Gabriel?"

"As well as can be expected. He's changed a lot since they've divorced and not in a good way. He's too focused on his work and barely acknowledges Felix."

"That poor boy. At least Adrien is a bit better off although, Adele does force him to help out at the gallery when I know art isn't his favorite thing. He does it because it makes her happy."

"Well, I certainly look forward to hearing their story of how they met but for now." Plagg pulled Tikki closer. "I'd like to get to our story now," smirked Plagg.

Tikki smiled back and began to undo his tie.

"I've been waiting for this part," she giggled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

 **Tikki and Plagg deserve some love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy this little moment**

Meanwhile, Felix and Adrien were just about to enter the pool area in their swimsuits. Adrien wore neon green with black stripes board shorts with a hotel pool towel wrapped around his neck and white t-shirt and black flip flops. Felix wore black shorts with a simple white line down the legs, black t-shirt and black sandals with his towel in hand. Adrien noticed Marinette and Bridgette were already there. Adrien then stopped Felix from going further.

"What's the big idea," asked Felix incrediously.

"I just got a brilliant plan. Okay, I know you've got your eye on Bridgette," Adrien smirked.

"Y-yeah, so," stuttered a blushing Felix.

"And I gotta say, Mari looks really cute."

"Mari? Look man, I don't know where you got the idea to call her that since only she lets a few people call her that name and last I checked. You're not one of them," frowned Felix.

"Easy, bro, I meant no harm. I really would like to know her. She's one of the few girls I met who doesn't fawn over me for my looks."

Felix sighed and had to admit he knew what that was like. He shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"Alright, what did you have in mind," Felix asked.

"Take off your shirt," smiled Adrien as he took his own off.

"Why?"

"I just want to see if we can fluster the girls; they'll blush and stutter and everything!"

"Again, why?"

"Be a good indicator if they like us."

Felix quickly took his off and held it in the same hand as his towel. Adrien kept his towel around his neck and held his own shirt. With a flick of his sunglasses to his face, he signaled them to walk ahead. When the girls looked their way, the effect was immediate. They both turned red and eyes were wide. Bridgette, who was standing up, actually gaped and Marinette, sitting on the lounge chair, tried to hide her blush with her sun hat. They saw how toned the boys were and had the right sun-kissed skin color. Adrien grinned at how the girls reacted and Felix had to admit, it felt good seeing them look surprised and flustered. Then, Marinette got her own idea.

"Bridgette, take off your wrap," she hissed.

Bridgette knew what her cousin was getting at and then smirked over at the boys who just made it to the chairs next to them. She tugged on her red wrap dress to reveal a red and black spotted bikini. The halter top tied neatly around her neck and had a small opening in the front. Her bottoms were string styled and left her hips and thighs exposed. She casted a look at Felix who was sporting his own blush and wide eyed expression. She winked and he faltered a bit. Marinette had stood up and removed her hat to reveal her hair was down and not in pig tails sporting a pink and frilly two piece. She fluffed her hair a bit as she coyly looked over at Adrien as he stood with his mouth wide open.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," giggled Marinette.

That helped bring Adrien out of his stupor.

"As long I get to be in it with you," smirked Adrien.

Marinette's face went slightly red as she glared at him.

"That the best you can do," she challenged.

"Oh, there's more where that came from Princess," said Adrien as he walked over to her and then for good measure, winked.

Marinette refused to let it fluster her so she took a bottle of sunscreen and handed it to Adrien.

"Will you get my back, please," she asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Adrien took the bottle while she turned with her back to him. Adrien squeezed a bit into his hands and began to rub. Marinette shivered at the coldness of the sunscreen and at Adrien's hand placement on certain areas of her back. He was careful when he got to the straps on her shoulders and mid back and to her lower back where the bottom part of the suit was. His mind wandered to places he knew it shouldn't. Meanwhile, Bridgette had her own bottle and smiled at Felix.

"Do you need help with your back," she asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Felix stuttered out.

Bridgette smiled and squeezed some into her hands and began to spread it on his back. While she would gently rub it in, she then would dig a little harder as if she was massaging him and Felix began to melt under the sensation. It felt good, really good and he wondered if she would be willing to massage his back another time and when they were alone. Felix jolted himself back when he realized where his thoughts were going and he turned red. After everyone finished putting on sunscreen, Adrien wanted to impress Marinette a little so he did a canon ball into the deep end of the pool. When he popped back up to see if she was watching, he huffed when he saw her reading her magazine. Looks like he'd have to do this the hard way. Bridgette stood up and walked over to the stairs at the shallow end. Felix tried very hard not to watch her walk by. Bridgette sat herself down on the lowest step causing her to be partly submerged into the water. She sighed at how good the water felt. A second later, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Bridgette looked to see a pouting Adrien. She snickered at him; she knew this look. Adrien would make a face like that when he wasn't getting what he wanted and apparently, he wanted Marinette to pay attention to him which judging by the looks of it, she wasn't.

"What's the matter? Mari not admiring your amazing canon ball skills?"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Can't you help me out here?"

"Sorry, you gotta do that on your own."

"You help me with Mari, I'll help you with Felix."

Bridgette thought for a moment, then she nodded. Adrien beamed brightly.

"Follow my lead," Bridgette whispered. "No way Adrien," she yelled loudly. "There's no way you and Felix could beat me and Mari in a game of chicken!"

Adrien noticed her wink and then smirked.

"Care to find out? Losers treat the winners to ice cream," said Adrien.

"Deal! Mari! Come on," yelled Bridgette.

"What?! I didn't agree to this," cried the girl still in her chair.

"Come on, it's free ice cream! Plus, you get to fight Adrien."

"Felix! I need you bro," yelled Adrien.

"No thanks! I am not interested," said boy glowered.

"What, afraid two girls will beat you," snickered Bridgette.

"No, it's not that," cried Felix.

"Then let's go, unless you're too chicken," sneered Bridgette.

Felix humphed and turned red. He refused to give in but then heard clucking noises. Felix saw it was coming from Bridgette. Fuming he stood up and glared at her.

"Mari, get in the pool!"

"What? Why?"

"I am not about to lose face in front of your cousin. Let's go."

Marinette reluctantly did so. She climbed on top of Bridgette while Adrien climbed on top of Felix. Marinette didn't like the smug look on his face.

"Just so you know, I like chocolate fudge," said a cocky Adrien.

"That's good to know since you'll be getting me a strawberry," she fired back.

They went at it, each side trying to knock the other down. Adrien and Felix almost succeeded twice but the girls managed to maintain their balance. Then, Bridgette tapped Marinette's leg and Marinette knew what they had to do. Bridgette got them closer to the two boys, who weren't quite sure what they were up to. Marinette leaned in a bit which made Adrien's face go red.

"Hey handsome boy," she purred and kissed his nose.

Adrien turned bright red and began to flail about. This made Felix wobble a bit and Marinette simply pushed Adrien back who fell off into the water. Adrien finally managed to get his bearings to see both the girls getting out of the pool.

"Where are you going," asked Felix.

"To get ready for dinner with Tikki and Plagg. And don't forget our ice cream date afterwards," winked Bridgette.

Marinette turned red at the word date and so did the twin blond boys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra long chapter for the long wait. Enjoy!**

Tikki and Plagg sat waiting at the hotel restaurant waiting for their charges.

"Where are they? I told them this was the time to meet," grumbled Plagg as he checked his watch.

"If I know Bridgette, I'm sure she's trying to get ready still. That girl always can't figure out what to wear."

Meanwhile, Bridgette kept going back and forth on her choices, much to Marinette's dismay.

"You look good in all of them. Just pick something! We're already late and Plagg hates it when things are behind schedule. Especially when it comes to him eating."

"I just want something that gets Felix's attention!"

"Wear blue. That's his favorite color."

"Perfect! Oh, you should wear green; Adrien likes that color."

Back in the boys room, Adrien was helping Felix get ready.

"You model for a high fashion company yet you can't pick out something to wear?"

"Most of the clothes are already picked for me," said Felix rolling his eyes.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. He was wearing a black polo and jeans with green sneakers. Felix was wearing khakis with a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His black dress shoes were polished. The two boys knocked on the girl's door and when it opened, their jaws dropped and eyes went wide. Bridgette was wearing a light blue sundress with a white shawl. Her shoes were white sandals and hair done in a French braid. Marinette had on a light green loose tank top with a white camisole underneath and black capris with silver flats. Her hair was done in twin buns. The two girls eyed the twins and grinned.

"We better get going," smirked Marinette as she buttoned one of Adrien's polo button.

She gave him a pat on his chest, winked and walked away. Adrien's face was bright red but he quickly rushed after her. Felix was fidgeting with himself while Bridgette just smiled sweetly at him. Felix cleared his throat and offered his arm which Bridgette gladly accepted. The two couples entered the restaurant and were met with surprised looks from Tikki and Plagg.

"When did this happen," asked Tikki.

"It's a long story," said Bridgette.

"Well, perhaps you should tell us from the beginning," said Plagg.

Felix and Adrien told the story of how they met and the reasons for getting themselves kicked out. Those earned a few smacks to the head from Marinette and Bridgette. Then Bridgette and Marinette took over a bit about their role so far. Tikki and Plagg laughed after hearing what they did to the boys after their scuffle in the arcade while the twins grimaced in embarrassment. Adrien and Felix then talked about how they discovered they were brothers. Tikki, Marinette and Bridgette choked up a bit at how sweet the moment was. Then Adrien disclosed his idea of switching places with the ultimate goal of getting his mom and Gabriel Agreste back together. This caught Plagg and Tikki by surprise.

"You really think that would work? Kid, there's no way you could make it in Felix's shoes," said Plagg.

"It doesn't have to be permanent. Just enough for them to realize that we switched and then meet. And besides, how hard can modeling be," scoffed Adrien.

"A lot harder than you think," chastised Felix.

"He's right; it's more than just standing around and taking a picture. You have to sit through hair and make up, wear clothes that aren't always comfortable and stand in the same position for hours and holding the same expression or a multitude of them. And sometimes, it's always the wrong one," added Marinette.

Plagg and Felix were a bit surprised at the harsh tone the young girl took but had to admit she was spot on.

"Right, what she said," finished Felix.

"Yeah but that's why I'll have you Plagg and Marinette to help me," said Adrien. "Come on, I just want to meet my dad."

Tikki saw how sad Adrien looked and her heart went out to him.

"I think we should do it," she said.

"What?! Tikki this is crazy," yelled Plagg.

"What harm could it really do? And haven't you told me how Gabriel has changed so much since they split? This could be a chance for them to at least patch things up for Adrien and Felix's sakes."

Plagg knew she had a point. He saw how cold and distant Gabriel became. Adele was one of the few people who brought out a softer side to him. If the twins switching places helped mend his old friends heart, then yes, it was the best chance they had."

"Alright, I'll go along with it. Give you boys a chance to see how the other lives and see your parents. But, as soon as they find out, we put things right," he said with finality.

The teenagers nodded in agreement.

"Good, now we should plan on heading back tomorrow," said Tikki.

"Yes but first, we have an ice cream date to get to," smiled Bridgette.

That made Adrien and Felix turn red a bit.

The four of them found a local ice cream shop nearby. Adrien escorted Marinette while Bridgette was on Felix's arm. Adrien ordered a chocolate fudge ice cream cone for himself and a strawberry for Marinette. Felix ordered a mint chocolate chip cup and for Birdgette, a cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles ice cream cone. They exited the parlor and made their way to a park.

"Felix, lets go this way," beamed Bridgette as she dragged him away.

She threw Adrien and Mari a wink and they were gone. Adrien felt really nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know why; but being alone with Marinette like this wasn't something he prepared himself for. This must have been her way of helping him with Marinette. He spied a bench nearby and gestured they'd go and sit. The two enjoyed their ice cream in silence till Adrien decided to try and make small talk.

"So, what made you want to become a designer?"

Marinette thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I was walking with my mother one day when I was a little girl. We passed by a few shops and one had a display of Gabriel Agreste's clothes. I saw how beautifully they were styled and crafted and wanted to know more about it. The more I looked into it the more I realized that I wanted to do that. I wanted to make beautiful clothes that everyone can wear."

Marinette continued on and Adrien could see the passion in her eyes, her gestures and voice. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he listened with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Bridgette and Felix walked along the path. She was still working on her treat while Felix had finished his moments ago. Felix looked at her more closely. He had to admit, she looked beautiful in her blue dress. It was strange that she picked that particular color. He then thought of how she would look wearing his dad's designs and modeling them with him. When he realized where his thoughts went, he blushed and shook his head. Bridgette looked over at him and smiled. She wanted to get to know him better and since they were alone, now was her chance.

"So tell me Felix, what do you like to do for fun?"

"What?"

"You know, when you aren't modeling."

"Well, I've always liked being behind the camera than in front of it."

"Oh, you like photography," she asked in interest.

"Yeah, I do. I've been working on my portfolio here and there but with my schedule, it gets hard to just go out and take pictures."

"I bet. I'd like to see it sometime."

"I wouldn't mind that," Felix smiled.

Bridgette began to blush and quickly finished her ice cream. When they returned back to the hotel, Adrien walked Marinette to the door to their room while Felix and Bridgette held back. Bridgette and Felix faced each other trying to figure out what to say.

"I had fun tonight. I enjoyed getting to know you more," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, I had fun as well," said Felix nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bridgette kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him flushed in the face and in shock. Adrien and Marinette were standing at the door, as if waiting for the other persons next move.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you this evening, Mari," Adrien said nervously.

"I enjoyed it as well," Marinette said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."

Adrien took Marinette's hand and kissed it. He gave a soft smile and walked down the hall, leaving Marinette stunned.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, they all congregated in the hotel lobby. Each one with their bags packed and ready.

"You sure you can handle this," asked Felix who was in Adrien's signature black shirt with purple green and yellow stripes, white over shirt, jeans and orange sneakers.

"Yes, bro, I got this," Adrien wearing Felix's gray button up and black vest and tie with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"If you're gonna switch places at least try to speak like the other," admonished Plagg.

The two boys rolled their eyes, but knew he had a point.

""Alright, just remember you gotta be cool. I don't normally express my emotions all that much," said Felix with a relaxed tone.

"I promise to keep my emotions in check," said Adrien with a more serious tone.

The two grasped hands and shook.

"Good luck, bro," smiled Felix.

"Good luck to you as well, brother," answered Adrien.

"Alright, boys, we'd best be off," said Tikki.

With one last goodbye, Adrien flew back to Paris with Marinette and Plagg on a fancy private jet while Felix rode first class on a commercial flight with Bridgette and Tikki. When the jet arrived in Paris, it was late in the afternoon. Adrien was already dead tired and ready to sleep if not for the stiff looking woman approaching them.

"Plagg, glad to see you back safely," she said in a serious voice.

"Thanks Nathalie. We'll head back to the manor to get some rest. I understand there's an event tonight at Le Grand Paris," asked the man.

"Yes, Miss Bougiose is having a small gathering and has requested Felix's presence."

Adrien didn't feel quite comfortable with the idea of being immediately trusted into Felix's life like this. He thought he'd have at least a day to adjust himself, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get it. Marinette noticed the slight grimace and thought best to step in.

"Can't we let him skip it this time? He's probably jet lagged and he looks like he might fall over any second."

"But I'm not...," he began till he saw the look Marinette gave him. "I would like to just return home and sleep tonight, Nathalie. I've had a long flight and need more time to rest. I'm sure Chloé will forgive me."

Adrien was glad he remembered the girls name thanks to what Felix and Marinette told him about what Felix dealt with and Chloe Bougoise was a pain in the neck from what he gathered and he was sure he wasn't ready to deal with her right now. Nathalie reluctantly agreed and made a call. She knew she'd hear about this later but Felix was her top priority and not some spoiled rich brat. They all climbed into the limo for the Agreste manor. They dropped Marinette off at her home, which was settled on top of a bakery. Adrien loved pastries and couldn't wait for the chance to try them. As Marinette was getting out, Adrien offered to help her with her bags.

"Ad-Felix, I can get these myself."

"It's alright. I want to help."

"You normally don't," she hissed, hoping he would take the hint.

"I can make exceptions," he retorted.

Knowing it would be pointless to argue, Marinette accepted his help. She led him to her front door and up the stairs to the apartment. The door was already opened and her parents were their to greet her.

"Welcome home, sweetie," said a short Chinese woman.

"Felix, good to see you," greeted a big burly man with a smile and a mustache.

Adrien racked his brain for Marinette's parents names as he tried suppress a gulp at the sight of her father but he smiled politely.

"Good to see you as well, Tom."

"Thank you for helping our daughter with her things. Would you like something to eat," asked the woman again.

Adrien looked at Marinette and she shook her head no. A silent signal to suggest he better get home.

"As much as I would like to Sabine, I need to get home. Perhaps another time?"

"That sounds great," beamed Tom.

While Tom and Sabine left them alone, Marinette addressed Adrien.

"You need to be more careful. You can't act like Adrien when people think you're Felix."

"Hey, cut me some slack. I am jet lagged after all," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, I just figured you'd need more time to prepare you for Chloé. Although, no one is ever really prepared for Chloé."

"From what you and Felix have told me, I don't doubt it."

"Well, you better get going before Nathalie or Plagg come after you. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll see if I can sneak you a croissant."

"Really? That'd be great." Adrien took her hand and kissed it. "Au revoir ma princesse."

Adrien then turned and walked back down the stairs, smiling about the blush he saw that formed on her face.

Back in LA, Felix took in the warm evening air and the smell of salt from the ocean. He rode in a car with Tikki and Bridgette to Santa Monica, where he assumed is where Adrien and them lived. He saw that the house was a decent size and typical architecture of most of the homes in the area. Grant it it wasn't as big as his house in Paris but, he wasn't going to complain. Bridgette opens the door.

"Aunt Emily! Are you here," she called out, but there was no answer.

"Adele must be at the gallery," said Tikki.

"Wait, is my mother's name Adele or Emily," asked Felix.

"Her full name is Emily Adele," said Tikki. "Adele is her business name."

"So why do you call her Aunt Emily," Felix asked Bridgette.

"Our moms are friends and I've always called her Aunt Emily."

"Bridgette, why don't you show Felix where Adrien's room is and I'll get dinner started."

After helping Felix get settled and had dinner, the two of them settled on watching a movie, one of Adrien's favorites; Felix wasn't a fan.

"He actually likes this garbage," he complained.

"I know, the plot makes no sense, the characters are dull as rocks and the love interests have no chemistry!"

While that was happening, someone came in through the door.

"Tikki! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen," she cried.

Both Felix and Bridgette tensed when they heard her. Bridgette turned off the movie and just looked over at him only to find Felix looking back at her. She could tell he was nervous so she smiled at him and stood up first. She entered the foyer.

"Hey Aunt Emily!"

"Hi Bridgette, are you doing alright after what happened? You did leave rather suddenly."

"I'm fine. I did bring back someone though."

Felix took that as his cue to walk in. He couldn't believe what he saw. His own mother stood before him. Her golden blonde hair shone just like in the picture he had. Her green emerald eyes went wide and her smile grew big at the sight of him.

"Hey mom," Felix breathed out.

"Adrien! You're home," she cried out.

Emily rushed to hug him and he slowly hugged back. He learned at a very young age to hide his emotions under a stoic mask. But getting to actually see her, to hear her voice, to touch her after all these years of only able to stare at a picture and imagine all the things he's experiencing right now. Before Felix realized it, tears were actually falling and had tried to suppress his sobs but a few escaped and his mother noticed.

"Honey? What's wrong," she asked as she pulled back and wiped her son's tears.

"I'm sorry. I just...I missed you," he choked out.

Emily smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you as well."

Felix let his emotions out as his mother just held him. Both Bridgette and Tikki hid out in the kitchen giving them privacy. They had a pretty good feeling that Felix needed that comfort only a mother could give.

 **Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to update. Been going through some personal stuff and I'm not 100% there yet but it was enough to write again. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this part.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry this took soooooo long to update but I thank you for your patience. Please enjoy!**

The next morning, Felix was eating breakfast with Bridgette as Emily walked in.  
"Okay everyone, I need to head back to the gallery to get things ready. Michael is on his way to pick me up. Bridgette, Adrien can you come by later and help with the brochures?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Bridgette.  
"I guess," Felix shrugged.  
"Great, Micah is here to pick me up. I'll leave the keys to my car here for you Bridgette."  
Emily raced back out of the kitchen while both Bridgette and Felix bristled. Felix looked over at Bridgette and narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Who's Micah," he asked.  
Bridgette just shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth to keep from answering. Tikki came in unaware of the new tension.  
"Why is everyone so quiet," she asked.  
"We forgot to tell him about Micah," said Bridgette after swallowing.  
Tikki's eyes went wide.  
"Okay, who is he," demanded Felix.  
"Micah Blake," Tikki started. "He's a publicist from San Francisco. He started doing some work for the gallery at the beginning of summer and one thing led to another and now, your mother and him started dating."  
"It's kinda gross really. He's really touchy feely with Aunt Emily," added Bridgette.  
"How," Felix asked unsure if he wanted to know.  
"He sneaks little pecks here and there, pinches her butt; one time I've caught them in the back in a full make out session."  
"Okay, so what's so bad about that," Felix asked.  
"I know of his type. He's a shark; after only one thing," stated Tikki. "I'm sure your mother's money has something to do with it. I did a Google search on him and he has a string of ex-girlfriends who were pretty well off."  
"Not to mention he has a friend wanting to get into the art world," said Bridgette.  
"So he's using my mother's influence to get this guy's friend a shot and he wants her money?"  
Both Tikki and Bridgette nodded. Felix had a bad feeling settle in his stomach. Meanwhile back in Paris, Adrien had settled into his brother's room nicely. He tried the rock wall, the zip line, the skateboard ramps, the arcade machines. Played games, watched movies and finally crashed into the big bed. He was then rudely awakened by an alarm clock and knocking.  
"Felix, you have to get up. There's a photo shoot today," came a female voice.  
Adrien groaned and knocked the clock off just as the door opened. Nathalie walked in with a stoic expression and carrying a tablet.  
"Felix, I know Plagg lets you sleep in but you still have work to do. We have the new campaign to shoot, plus a fitting, and you also have fencing practice as well."  
"Wait, this is summer right," Adrien thought to himself. "Man, Felix has it rough."  
"Are you listening to me," asked Nathalie.  
"Yes, Nathalie," Adrien replied in his best non expressive voice. "Where is Plagg?"  
"He had some business to attend to but he will meet up with us at the shoot. Now please get dressed, breakfast will be ready shortly."  
Nathalie quickly exited the room to give him privacy. Adrien quickly dressed and ate his breakfast in the dinning room, alone. No wonder Felix was so grumpy. No time to himself, no friends and no father in sight. He's been in his brothers home for almost a day and he hasn't seen his dad at all. Why is that? Did it have something to do with their parents splitting up? He'd ask Plagg when they were alone, that is if he had the time. He heard the horn of the car and quickly races to the door. He then saw Nathalie speaking to a huge man who would best be described as looking like a gorilla. Felix mentioned his name once but Adrien couldn't remember it, so Adrien decided to call him Gorilla instead. When they arrived at the location of the photo shoot, it was at a park and lo and behold, the bakery Marinette lived above in was across the street. Adrien smiled a bit at the thought of not only getting some pastries but seeing Marinette again. He was in the middle of a pose when he heard the photographer cry out.  
"I need more! More romance! More passion! We need a girl!"  
Adrien perked up a bit as he knew just who to ask.  
"I know someone, she lives not far from here. I will go fetch her," Adrien volunteered.  
"Perfecto, please hurry Monsieur Felix!"  
Adrien ran to the bakery as fast as he could. He saw Sabine tending to a few customers but she smiled when she saw him.  
"Felix! Be right with you." Once the customer left, she addressed him. "What can I do for you?"  
"Is Marinette here," he asked.  
"She's in her room, just go on up. The door is open."  
"Thank you," he said as he walked past her.  
"Oh wait," Sabine cried. She then gave Adrien a croissant. "On the house," she smiled.  
Adrien smiled and hurried up the stairs. He took a bite of the croissant and moaned in delight. It was so buttery and flaky and so good. If this was what heaven tasted like, he would eat these all the time. He entered the Dupain-Cheng's home and immediately saw the difference between his brother's house and Marinette's. Her's was much warmer and more inviting, it felt like a home. Adrien consider himself lucky his home with his mother was just as warm as Marinette's so he hoped it would help Felix. He barely heard the footsteps coming his way till he heard a voice.  
"Adrien? What are you doing here?"  
Adrien turned to see Marinette by the stairs.  
"Hey there Mari. I need your help. Do you want to model with me?"


	15. Chapter 15

In California, Bridgette and Felix were on their way to the gallery to help with the little things Emily needed done. Felix just took in the sights of the city. It felt different compared to Paris. Paris had more history behind each building, with a unique design to it. Los Angeles was certainly a more modern city and it reflected that in its architecture. The weather was pleasant and Bridgette let the windows down letting her hair and Felix's blow in the wind. It felt nice for Felix and he even let his hand wave with the slipstream. Soon the ride was over as Bridgette pulled the car into the back parking lot of a simple white building. They entered into what looked like a small office space. Two girls were seated at large round table in the middle. One was wearing a pink ensemble with pixie cute blonde hair and expressive blue eyes. The other had black hair with a purple streak on her side sweeping bang. Said bang was covering one of her amber colored eyes and was wearing a black top and shorts with hints of purple green. They looked up from their work of what seemed like folding brochures.  
"Hi Rose, hi Juleka," greeted Bridgette.  
"Hey Bridgette! Hey Adrien," greeted the cheerful blonde Rose.  
"Sup," greeted Juleka quietly sweeping her purple hair back.  
"Are these the brochures for the event," asked Bridgette.  
"Yes, we've barely made any progress but with the four of us we can do it," said Rose enthusiasticly.  
"Well, let's get started," said Felix.  
The four worked in silence for a while till Rose spoke up.  
"Say Adrien, how's that physics project coming?"  
Felix and Bridgette fumbled a bit. Bridgette knew very little of the details since Adrien wouldn't tell her and Felix had no idea what to say in regards. So, he tried to be vague.  
"Pretty good so far but there's still some kinks to work out."  
"You said there shouldn't be any more problems," said Juleka.  
"Oh, well, turns out I was wrong. Still a lot of work to do," he said nervously.  
That seemed to satisfy their curiosity and they continued to work. Another person came in.  
"Hey guys," greeted the male voice.  
They all looked up to see a young man with black hair, short ponytail and a goatee. It looked like he had a green and white striped stick in his mouth as well. Felix noticed this guys gaze settle on Bridgette and for some reason, he didn't like it.  
"Hey Theo," smiled Rose.  
"Sup," greeted Juleka.  
"Bridgette, I see you're back from your trip. I hope things between us are cool now."  
Bridgette tried to keep herself from grimacing but she managed to smile back at him.  
"We're cool, Theo. Don't worry about it," she said in a strained tone.  
Felix could tell something went down between them and he was determined to find out. He then noticed Theo was looking at him now.  
"I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Theo," he said extending his hand.  
Felix smiled and took it.  
"Adrien."  
"Oh, you're Adele's son. I've heard her mentioning you."  
"She's never mentioned you," Felix answered back.  
"Adrien, Theo's a sculptor. His exhibition is the big event in a week that Micah is promoting," said Bridgette.  
"I see. You mind if I see some of your work," Felix asked."  
"Sure, follow me," beamed Theo.  
The two of them left to enter the main gallery. It was a wide open space with a few benches here and there and some sculptures were on display and some didn't look set up completely.  
"How long have you been doing this," asked Felix.  
"I've been sculpting since I was a kid. Started with Play Dough and it evolved from there. There's just something about creating things with your hands. Making something beautiful come to life. I especially love the small details that can make it more realistic."  
Felix was examining a white clay bust. It was a young woman with flowing hair. Her eyes were small and round. Her nose was a cute button shape and her lips plumped in all the right places. Her cheeks round; she looked familiar. He saw the name plate for it said, "True Beauty".  
"I take it this was inspired by someone," stated Felix.  
"Yes, I actually finished this one faster than my other pieces. The moment I saw her, I knew I had to sculpt her face. I had never seen a more truer beauty than her and I couldn't work on anything else until I finished this."  
"So who is she?"  
Felix was dreading the answer, already having an idea. Theo had a soft smile on his face.  
"You're friend Bridgette. I have to say, she's got my attention."  
Felix was never one to be jealous about anything or anyone for that matter. He never had a reason to be since he was able to get what he wanted, even if he never asked for it. But the look on Theo's face when mentioning Bridgette sparked something in Felix and he didn't like it at all. They were interrupted by another voice.  
"Ah Theo, showing off your works I see."  
Both guys turned to see an older man walk up to them. The alarm bells were ringing in Felix's head. He knew a charlatan when he saw one; thanks to his father's business dealings and those in high society. Felix observed the tall man wearing a light gray suit that looked sharp and crisp and black shoes. A dark purple shirt that was open at the top popped against the neutral suit. The man had just removed his sunglasses to reveal cold, calculating blue eyes. His smile was a devious one but still looked friendly. Like a predator eyeing its prey to gain its trust. His slicked back light blonde hair was styled perfectly against his tanned skin.  
"Hey Micah, just showing Adrien here a sneak peek."  
"So you're the famous Adrien I've heard about. Pleasure to meet you, I am Micah Blake."  
Micah held his hand out for a hand shake and Felix hesitantly shook it.  
"Hello, Micah Blake," he said simply.  
"Your mother talks about you a lot. I feel like I know you already."  
"Really, wish I could say the same for you," Felix said tersely.  
Micah balked a bit at his tone but slipped back into a friendly faces when he saw Adele coming towards them.  
"Oh good! You've met," she cried happily. "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce you to each other."  
Adele made her way beside Micah and smiled brightly. Felix noticed how quickly Micah's arms wrapped around her waist and how closely he leaned in.  
"That's alright, my dear," he purred to her and kissed her cheek. "May I treat you to lunch?"  
"Of course and Adrien you should come as well," Adele said.  
At first, Felix didn't want to. But if he wanted to get his parents back together, he needed to know what they were up against in order to formulate a plan with his brother and Marinette and Bridgette. So, he agreed though he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Back in Paris, Marinette reluctantly agreed to help with the photo shoot. It was a romantic setting, perfect for lovers enjoying a day at the park.  
"I want to see love, passion, romance, tenderness! Give it all you got," cried the photographer.  
For Adrien, it was already easy. He developed a bit of a crush on her and was shy about it but not enough to let her know he was interested. For Marinette, she thought he was just being flirty, not really serious about it. Plus, she had to pretend he was Felix and Felix was supposed to be her best friend which made a setting like this a bit weird. But she saw how good Adrien was acting so she acted right back. They smiled at each other, held hands and leaned into each other. The photographer was eating it up.  
"Wonderful! I am loving the chemistry, but I need more! Put your arm around her Felix! And you dear! Look at him like he's the greatest thing in the world!"  
Adrien smiled gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Marinette began to blush a bit but gave him a sweet smile. Adrien felt his heart skip and on instinct, kissed her forehead. That really turned Marinette red and the photographer was very pleased.  
"Yes! That's what I am looking for! Perfecto! Magnifico!"  
The photoshoot ended and Adrien walked Marinette home.  
"Thanks for helping out," he said.  
"No problem. I am used to being behind the camera making the clothes. Getting to wear them is a nice change," she smiled.  
"You looked great in them."  
Marinette blushed again at the compliment.  
"Would you like to come up? Papa made some fresh croissants," she said sweetly.  
"I would love that," beamed Adrien.  
After a quick greeting to Tom and Sabine, Adrien and Marinette were sitting on her chaise eating the pastries. Well, Adrien was inhaling them while Marinette ate them.  
"Slow down, we're not going to run out anytime soon," Marinette giggled.  
That sound made Adrien's stomach flutter but he did slow down.  
"But these are so good," he praised.  
"Well, I may be biased but Papa does make the best pastries in Paris."  
"I would have to agree with you on that," smiled Adrien.  
The two of them just looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Something in Adrien's mind was screaming to kiss her but he knew she probably wouldn't appreciate it but, her lips looked awfully tempting. Marinette noticed how close Adrien was getting and while she wanted to move back, something else said to lean in more and see what happens. Both their gazes dropped to the other person's lips and back to each other's eyes.  
"Princess," Adrien whispered as he leaned in more.  
They were just about to touch lips when they heard bells chime. The two jumped back, trying to calm their heart beats. Adrien was a bit miffed at the interruption while Marinette was both relieved and disappointed. Marinette realized it was her phone and quickly retrieved it to read the message. It was a text from Adrien? But he was next to her...oh, it has to be Felix.  
"I think it's Felix," she said as she opened the message.  
To group chat  
Adrien: Marinette, you and Adrien need to Skype chat with us right away. This is an emergency! Mom's in love!  
"What's wrong," asked Adrien seeing her worried expression.  
"We've got a problem."

 **Now I know you're probably wondering; where is Gabriel at? Good question and I plan to add him in the next chapter.**


End file.
